Halloween Party
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: What happens if digimon Frontier never happened? And frontier gang went to the EA? R&R halloween five/Six-shot Rated for lang. Characters are OOC. DISCONTINUED!
1. Jester

_**Oneshots**_

Me: Gomenasai! I have no motivation for my fics so I'm writing these! And if you read 'Bladen' I'm working on part 4!

Emma: This is my oneshot and yes I am a match-maker!

Both: We no own digimon or songs!

_****_

Emma looked down at her outfit. A longish dress reached mid-thigh with a jagged bottom. Half of it was white, the other was black. The top half was black/white diamonds. A spiked black and white collar with red pompoms on the end adorned her neck. She had a pair of red tights on and a black/white jester hat.

"Mesa likes" Reo smirked applying red lipstick to Emz, while her red devil horns smacked Emz's hat.

"Finished!" Robyn stood up from tying bells around her feet. Laura was attaching bells to her wrists as Annique gave her panda eyes over the white foundation that Zoe had put on her. Emma smiled at the other girls; Laura was Dorothy, Reo was a she-devil, Niq was a witch, Zoe was a zombie and Robyn was forced into a princess outfit.

"Let's go!" Niquey cheered helping Emma pull the others along.

"Do I have to wear this?" Robyn hid behind her mask.

"Yup!" Reo grinned getting into the Halloween spirit. The six girls were heading to a Halloween 'ball'.

As soon as the Alpha six walked into the Great Hall they gasped. The whole hall was filled with different people in different outfits. A large table stretching from the smallest side. A band played at the front. The six girls huddled in the corner away from the crowds. Zoe dragged Laura away to dance to some rave song as Robyn and Emma did the 'Sandwich dance'. Reo grasped Emma's arm,

"I dare you to have a jalapeño chili!" Emma grinned and the two girls ran to the food table. Reo reached over and picked one of chili's up. She held it in font of Emma's face. A grin adorned both of their faces as Emma took it off her and ate it. A smirk adorned her face for a few seconds before she went red and twisted around, looking for a drink. A brown haired boy in a red and orange jester outfit. His left trouser leg was red the right was orange. The front of his shirt was red the back was orange. His hat flopped as he carried his drink. Emma grabbed at it and swallowed it as Reo ran off. Emma sighed happily taking the water away from her mouth.

"Ohmigosh! I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to have your drink, I-" he laughed.

"I seen you take the chili and knew you'd need a drink so I was gonna give it to ya." Emma smiled at him and he grinned.

"We match!" She smiled at his dark red and pale orange/peach outfit.

"Well then Miss Jester would you care for a dance?" he offered a hand to her as 'A thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton played.

As the song ended the boy smiled,

"We never introduced ourselves! I'm Takuya Kanbara of the Delta team. And you are?"

Emma's smile wavered, "I'm Emma Tiffany of the Alpha squad." Takuya grinned,

"Cool." Emz's smile grew back and she smirked as Takuya placed a hand to his ear. "Sorry Miss Tiffany my friend is needing help of the charms!" the female jester grinned,

"I'll help!"

_****_

Me: Well it's as if NG never happened so enjoy!


	2. Darkness

_**Oneshots**_

Me: My hardrive totally screwed up so I need to re-write this, Reo's and NG so I'm sowwie...  
Sam: No you dont know me but we dont own ciao!

The dark priness walked over to the table. She picked up a cupcake and nommed it. Robyn was still nibbling on it when Reo grabbed her mask.  
"Hey!" Robyn growled swallowing the last of her treat as she glared. Reo smirked and held it out. Just as Robyn touched it, the she-devil threw it to Annique, who grinned evilly.  
"Fetch." And threw it backwards.  
"Damn you!" Robyn yelepd and ran for the black/purple mask. It covered her eyes perfectly so no-one knew who she was. Which in her opinion was very, very, _veryyyyyyyyy_ good.

"This yours m'lady?" A calm voice asked. Robyn turned and met two colbalt eyes. His raven hair scraped his black cape of a vampire cloak. In his smile, you could see stick on canines. Showing he was a junior.**[1]**  
_"Be nice!" _Emma's voice chimed over the earpiece. Robyn breathed deeply and faked a smile,  
"Yes thank you, kind sir," Her fangs peeked through showing she was a senior. Robyn extended a gloved hand for her mask.  
"Who said I was going to just had it over?" He smirked.  
"Listen, Junior-" Emz hissed in her ear to 'be nice'-"What would you like in exchange for my mask?" Her voice changed from annoyed/pissed off to lofty/lady-like. (hahhah)  
"A dance?" He held his hand out. Robyn's mouth dropped 10ft before she growled,  
"Oh fine but if I step on your feet you deserve it(belongs to Ally Carter)." She grasped his hand and he spun her onto the dancefloor.  
"This here is a song for all you couples!" The DJ played a slow song and a lot of the couples moved off the dancefloor.

True to her word, Robyn stepped on his feet...quite a few times...  
"Hey I never got your name!" The vampire grasped the masked Robyn's wrist. She grinned,  
"Yours first kind ser" She smirked. He grinned back,  
"Gamma Kouichi Kimura of the Beta clan." Robyn's smile dropped,  
"Robyn Matthews, Alpha of the Alpha Squad."  
"That's cool."  
"Mhmm..." She sighed. Kouichi sighed too,  
"Listen, if it was up to me, I woulda given your mask back right away!"  
"What do you mean?" Kouichi held out and earpiece. Robyn gasped and picked hers out.  
"Your friends helping too?" He laughed.  
"Mhmm! Say wanna help fix something?" They squashed their listening devices and snuck out of the room.

Me: Well?  
Sam: It sucked...monkey nuts...  
Me: Mhmm...anywho **[1]** Your only a senior when your fangs are fully grown!


	3. Deviless

**Oneshot: Reo!**

Me: Finally!  
Sam: We have a snow day and she's been too busy on her lazy ass to wri-  
Me: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy thats mean!  
Sam: But true!  
Me:*emo corner*

Reo looked around, and then panicked. Robyn was missing. As she rushed around, the deviless ran into a raven-haired boy in a demon outfit. Black tight top showing his muscles (R: *Drool* M/E:*laugh*Mwahaha) and black skinnies. Grey wolf ears adorned his head.  
"Mr. Demon?" Reo pulled his hair lightly (R: LOL. Kj::( ).  
"No hair pulling!" He snapped spinning around, "what?"  
"Have you seen my friend?" She pulled out a picture and looked at him with 'puppy dog eyes', "She's been forced into a princess dress?"  
He pulled the picture closer to him, "Hey...my twin brother disappeared with her!" Neither of them noticed a chain being clipped onto them.  
"Will you help me? I mean we can find both of them at once can't we?" She smiled innocently, tilted her head.  
He nodded, "Oh I'm Kouji." He shook her hand,  
"Reo." Said girl began walking and Kouji followed.  
"Hey Kou!" A boy's voice yelled. The boy had spikey, navy hair and a straw kinda suit. "Why you chained to a junior?" He grinned. Kouj frowned,  
"Matt, I ain't chained to Reo, plus she's a senior!" Reo looked at her hands and a silver lock leered at her.  
"Uhhh...Kouji...look," Reo lifted her right arm and Kouji's left followed it.  
"Who the...Takuya!/Emma!" They both slammed their fists into their palms. "Both!" they agreed after glaring at each other. Matt backed off slightly scared.  
"C'mon Takky will probably be hiding on the balcony" Kouji grabbed Reo's hand and slipped through the couples on the dance floor.  
"Where Takky is Emz will be!" The demon growled as Reo sighed,  
"She's not that dumb..."  
"Right ya'll! The spotlight will land on a pair and they haveto kiss!" With that the bright white spotlight scanned the room and then landed on an all to familiar blonde and raven haired couple.  
"Well KISS!" The Dj yelled at them.  
"But we're n-" Kouji was cut off by Reo crashing her lips to his before dragging him into the darkness of the crowd.  
"Sorry Kouji but it makes it easier to find the Jokers," Reo blushed. He nodded, his mind in shock. He felt like someone else was in control of his body as he stopped her and said,  
"No...it's fine. Let's get a drink." Kouji's mind screamed, 'No! Stop talking! This isn't you~' but Reo smiled and guided him to a table and handed him a coke, while picking up a sprite for herself, listening while Raise your glass by P!nk played.  
"We'll find them later, same with your twin and Robyn" Reo grinned at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Me: Well Reo didnt edit much so I added/changed a bit. I dont-  
Sam: She means **we** dont own!


End file.
